


Ghost Crusaders

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunting, Shenanigans, twrpzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19620514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sung has found the perfect band bonding activity-- ghost hunting! Unfortunately, half the band is less than excited about it, at least, that's what they tell him.Written for the 2017 edition of twrpzine (aka the first one), Guardians of the Zine.





	Ghost Crusaders

Sung had called a meeting, and kept flitting about the room while everyone else got settled, clearly excited. Once they were, he launched right into his pitch.

“We’re going on an  _ adventure _ ,” Sung announced, handing out sheets of paper. A sketched out layout of a house. “This is a house about two blocks away, completely abandoned because it’s  _ haunted! _ ”

Meouch brought his hand up, tapped his finger to his nose. “Dibs out, dude.” 

“What! You haven’t even heard the plan yet, even Havve listens to that part before he-” As Sung protested, he glanced over at Havve, as did the other two. He had his finger on the metal nose of his mask, silently opting out of participating. 

Sung’s shoulders slumped, just slightly, before they raised in confidence. At least Phobos was completely interested: leaning in, listening. 

So Sung continued on his plan just to Phobos, and Havve and Meouch left, still close enough to overhear it all: the plan; the when, the where.

* * *

The night came. As they left the house, Sung and Phobos were confident; it would be fun, maybe they’d find something cool there, and they were definitely not terrified as they set out.

At their destination, once the door swung open they were both instantly creeped out. It was musty but still weirdly humid, everything seemed to be in a deliberate state of disrepair. The both of them stopped completely still for a few seconds, fear settling in them. Phobos brought his hand up, grabbed Sung’s arm right by his armpit. 

Sung wormed his arm behind Phobos, put his hand in the middle of Phobos’ back, and pushed him forward. 

“Alright,” Sung said, trying to sound calm. “Let’s go.”

Phobos tried to spin around and try to get back beside Sung, but he kept getting pushed ahead. 

“Nononono, you can see way better than I can in the dark,  _ and _ you emit light, so you’re going first.” Sung grinned, too much teeth, too nervous. “Let’s go.”

Phobos frowned and very reluctantly pressed on. He’d let Sung remember he was wearing his helmet and therefore his own light source in his own time. 

* * *

Meouch and Havve were only about half a block away, going through the back alley. They were also heading to this supposed haunted house, but for a different reason; they were going to make Sung and Phobos think this house was absolutely no question haunted, and laugh at them screaming and running out. 

Meouch had his hand over his snout, keeping his mouth shut; they couldn’t risk being heard as it would ruin everything. 

It was a pain to go through the backyard-- it was uncared for and overgrown-- but it would be worth it. Once Meouch and Havve were close enough to the house, they could see a moving light beam, Phobos’ glowing head and hands. 

There was a path around the side of the house, overgrown but still there, and Havve pointed towards it. Meouch nodded, and made his way around to the front of the house. They had already discussed this, having checked out the house prior; Meouch would sneak in somewhere after Sung and Phobos to scare them by doing things inside the house, and Havve would stay outside, providing terror from out there. 

Within just a minute, it was obvious this was the perfect plan. Just the sound of Meouch getting into the second floor of the house caused the two to jump, Sung’s mouth open in a scream. 

Still, they kept on.

Sung had clamped onto Phobos’ shoulders, staying behind him, just barely peeking around. He kept prattling on about nothing, barely making sense. Very abruptly, it was terrifying, and they had barely even made it into the house. The plan had been to circle the first floor, from living room, dining room, to kitchen, and then be back at the stairs to explore the bedrooms. 

There was a sharp tapping from one of the back windows.

Phobos squawked and Sung pushed him forward, his arms fully extended. He had the strength to push Phobos forward whether he wanted to go or not. 

“It’s just the wind,” Sung said through gritted teeth, “there’s no evidence of ghosts yet, it’s fine.” As soon as Sung declared the fine-ness of the situation, there was an unsettling thump and scrape from upstairs. Phobos spun around and grabbed Sung’s hands, silently pleading with him to leave. 

Sung kept walking forward, clamping Phobos’ hands in his, dragging him along. 

Until.

Suddenly he let go, hands fumbling at his pockets, muttering the word ‘phone’ to himself for a few seconds before finding it, hands shaking too much to hold it up without an iron grip.

“Phobos, there is-” Sung gulped, then Phobos. “I-in the window, there’s floating lights out there and-”

And Phobos was gone. 

Sung was left alone, with his phone, the floating red lights, and the continuing thumping from somewhere upstairs. 

He turned and ran out, screaming all the way. 

Once he caught up with Phobos, who had just made it to the end of the yard waiting for Sung’s inevitable retreat, they shared a look and started cackling.

* * *

It was as easy for Meouch to get down from the second floor as it was to get up; there was a ledge, all the windows seemed to be unlocked because  _ who would want to come in here. _ Of course, once the other two ran away screaming, he and Havve had to sprint back home through the back alley. 

Meouch didn’t even make it back to the house; he stood panting at the edge of the garden, which served as Havve’s perfect alibi. But all he had to do was light up a smoke and, ta-da, it was like they never left.

As if on cue, Sung and Phobos came out the back door, each carrying two drinks, enough for everyone.

“Oh man,” Sung called out, “you’re never gonna believe what we saw, right, Phobos?”

“Oh, I bet we won’t, huh, Havve?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know its been 2 years. i know. _i know_. this was for the charity twrpzine, and even though i could have posted it _two years ago_ i wanted to edit it bc i wasnt fully satisfied with it. that never happened and honestly better late than never. i have no idea if the zine is still available, and i think im one of the only ones that still hasnt put their piece up once we were allowed to.  
> let me know what you think!!


End file.
